civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Germany (Hitler)
Germany led by Hitler is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from bernie14, Leugi, and danrell. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Bismarck's Germany, but adds a new UU. Overview Germany Nazi Germany or the Third Reich was the period in the history of Germany from 1933 to 1945, when it was a dictatorship under the control of Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party (NSDAP). Under Hitler's rule, Germany was transformed into a fascist totalitarian state which controlled nearly all aspects of life. Nazi Germany ceased to exist after the Allied Forces defeated Germany in May 1945, ending World War II in Europe. Hitler was appointed Chancellor of Germany by the President of the Weimar Republic Paul von Hindenburg on 30 January 1933. The Nazi Party then began to eliminate all political opposition and consolidate its power. Hindenburg died on 2 August 1934, and Hitler became dictator of Germany by merging the powersand offices of the Chancellery and Presidency. A national referendum held 19 August 1934 confirmed Hitler as sole Führer (leader) of Germany. All power was centralised in Hitler's hands, and his word became above all laws. The government was not a coordinated, co-operating body, but a collection of factions struggling for power and Hitler's favour. In the midst of the Great Depression, the Nazis restored economic stability and ended mass unemployment using heavy military spending and a mixed economy. Extensive public works were undertaken, including the construction of Autobahns (high speed highways). The return to economic stability boosted the regime's popularity. Racism, especially antisemitism, was a central feature of the regime. The Germanic peoples (the Nordic race) were considered the purest of the Aryan race, and were therefore the master race. Millions of Jews and others deemed undesirable were persecuted and murdered in the Holocaust. Opposition to Hitler's rule was ruthlessly suppressed. Members of the liberal, socialist, and communist opposition were killed, imprisoned, or exiled. The Christian churches were also oppressed, with many leaders imprisoned. Education focused on racial biology, population policy, and fitness for military service. Career and educational opportunities for women were curtailed. Recreation and tourism were organised via the Strength Through Joy program, and the 1936 Summer Olympics showcased the Third Reich on the international stage. Propaganda minister Joseph Goebbels made effective use of film, mass rallies, and Hitler's hypnotising oratory to control public opinion. The government controlled artistic expression, promoting specific art forms and banning or discouraging others. Hitler Adolf Hitler was an Austrian born German politician and the leader of the Nazi Party (National Socialist German Workers Party). He was chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and dictator of Nazi Germany (as Führer und Reichskanzler) from 1934 to 1945. Hitler was at the center of Nazi Germany, World War II in Europe, and the Holocaust. Hitler was a decorated veteran of World War I. He joined the German Workers' Party (precursor of the NSDAP) in 1919, and became leader of the NSDAP in 1921. In 1923, he attempted a coup d'état in Munich, known as the Beer Hall Putsch. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which time he wrote his memoir, Mein Kampf (My Struggle). After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi propaganda. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism. Dawn of Man Adolf Hitler, grave salutations to you. You are the leader of the third German Empire - successor to those which had been suppressed in their glory by the envious powers that dominate Europe. Yours is culture of art and innovation, of science and industrial power, which need only be directed by the command of your will to forge once more a tremendous might that would have Europe fall to her knees. O' mighty Chancellor, noble Germany yearns for one with such passion as yours to be the light in her darkest hour. Can you raise her armies and march them to the corners of Europe? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Adolf Hitler, Chancellor of Germany and leader of the German people. So let's talk about the land which you mistakenly believe to be yours. Introduction: What? Who is this? You cannot just waltz into Germany like this without an appointment. Do you know who I am? I am Adolf Hitler. Defeat: There will be consequences to this defeat! I assure you! The inter-webs will never forget me! Unique Attributes Strategy Bully City-States, intimidate rivals, have your troops merely pass through areas - do not fear angering neighbours and forming chain-denouncing blocs, these only serve you in the long run with more Great Generals. Keep up a relentless warpath to build up a surplus of Great Generals. When you've got enough for Citadels and Blitz-granting, expend some for Science. Head towards Plastics so you can start gaining Wehrmachts from your Autocracy-fuelled conquest. Head down to Combined Arms afterwards, pick up the Lightning Warfare tenet, and bring terror with supercharged Panzers. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Create the Luftwaffe Although our primary concerns are with holding power over the land, it is important that we are prepared for our enemies in the air, too. Let us create a formidable airforce that would protect our armies from above, and which shall assure our military supremacy further. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Germany (Hitler) * Player must have researched Flight * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 368 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +10% Production toward Air Units * Newly trained Air Units begin with 20 additional XP Adopt the Führerprinzip The success of the state relies upon supreme leadership. Every man must be afforded absolute authority over their responsibilities, and absolute obediance by their subordinates. These principles shall ensure compliance with the will of our glorious Führer and with the German nation. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Germany (Hitler) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Construct Constables and Police Stations 50% faster * Constables and Police Stations yield +2 Local Happiness Demand for De-militarisation An Ambassador from the Civilization has approached us with an ultimatum: we reduce the size of our armed forces, or they denounce us to the world as a military threat. Clearly, the fools in Civilization have recognised our superior power. It would be damning for them to even think of denouncing us. Option 1: '''Perhaps we should teach them a lesson. * War is declared against the Civilization '''Option 2: '''Then we shall reduce the size of our arms... for now. * All Military Units not garrisoned in a city are disbanded (unless of level 3 or higher) '''Option 3: '''They're bluffing... * 50% chance that Civilization will denounce you '''New Propaganda New propaganda material has been drawn up ready to promote the glorious will of the Führer. What is only left is to determine what the Führer's glorious will is and how this propaganda should be directed. Option 1: '''Well, let me tell you... * Gain a free Great Person of your choice '''Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now... ahem... I won't go there..." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Artwork * Leugi: Artwork * bernie14: Graphics * danrell: Graphics * Beethoven: Peace Theme Category:All Civilizations Category:Totalitarian Cultures Category:JFD Category:JFD's WWII Civilizations Category:Civilizations with 3D Leaderheads Category:Alternate Leaders Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Germany Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5)